batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Batman
"I'm Batman" 'Neo-Batman '''or '''Batman III '''is a super hero of the DCUO and Neo-DC verse, he was trapped in a time warp and ended up in Gotham following the Brainiac invasion.Mistaken him for a new hero after Neo-Batman saved several exboyte heroes from a Harvester ship, Batman asked him to help out in ending a gang war started by the Joker. However Neo-Batman realized somebody else was in play after he and Oracle Discovered that Banes venom has been tampered with. Appearance Troy Mcginnis is tall and well built, he looks more like a younger version of Bruce Wayne, he often wears black leather coats, and sunglasses, as Batman he wears black and golden armor, and his cap is in the form of a trench coat. Personality Unlike Bruce, Troy is more aggressive, and cold, he often doesn't speak as either Troy or Batman, instead he prefers actions over words. He is also cold and calculating and very intelligent. History Origins ''"No..Please...No" Terry and Troy '' Troy Mcginnis is the son of Terry and Dana Mcginnis, like his grandfather Bruce, both of his parents were killed by gangster Tommy T. Trail. His father was the second batman, and was killed by the Chess Gang, a Demonic Crime syndicate who work for Trigon, Troy was raised by Max Terry's partner, with her help he became the third batman, often known as Neo-Batman. As Neo-Batman, Troy took to the streets protecting the innocent, and punishing the criminals who prey on them. He took down the entire Gotham Jokerz branch, and took down Mad Stan when the latter tried to blow up a hospital for no reason. Later he encountered members of the Chess Gang absorbing the souls of their victims so they enter into the Sentinels of Magic Gotham base. He took them down and engaged in a one-on-one duel with the seventh Pawn Tommy T. Trail, and the second Pawn Branco Branco, after killing the latter by slamming a crate on top of him, he was about to kill Tommy in retaliation for his parents death, when Max stopped him, and knocked him out. When Brainiac invades DCUO, a time warp was opened by the Knight Fershie Shae, Queen Li Wo, and Pawn Tommy T.Trail, Troy tried to stop them, but was side tracked when Tommy's goons kidnapped Max, and Fershie turned her into a Lust Demon, forcing Neo-Batman to kill her. In rage Troy charged the three demons and knocked them into the time warp. Wrong Universe ''"I'm here for one reason and one reason only to kill him!!" Neo-Batman to Batman The foursome ended up in the DCUO verse, on the eve of the Brainiac invasion, Neo-Batman was captured by escaped, enraged by Max's death, he destroyed the Harvester ship and helped rescue several new heroes and villains. After escaping he encountered a badly injured T-1678, who came to warn him of the Chess Gang's plans, before she could tell him, Rapture Shell and Spade arrived, and attacked them, T-1678 activated her Cryo field, freezing the Lexcorp opertives, they escaped and Neo-Batman launched an explosive bat-rang. The following explosion alerted Batman and Robin who then arrived and helped Neo-Batman and T-1678 to take down the two meta humans. Batman mistaken the two for new Heroes, apparently not seeing Troy's Bat symbol. Batman asked him how did he get her, T-1678 was about to explain before being cut off by Troy who explained they were captured by Brainaic. T-1678 transformed into her human form in mid conversation, both batman noticed this, and Robin was confused, T-1678 A.K.A Lee explained that due to her right arm being destroyed by Spade's nano bots, and it would be easier to transform into human form. Bruce asked Troy about T-1678, but before Troy could explain, T-1678 used her stun dart to knock him out. She explained that she was a advanced combat droid, developed by the Maghreb Lift a massive weapons umbrella corporation, alongside her sister T-1778 , though her sister is more devious and cruel and a evil machine who seeks to exterminate humanity. Later on, Bruce takes the two to the watchtower, so T-1678 can be repaired, Power-girl attacks the latter, as she has mistaken her for a Brianiac droid, T-1678 activated her ultra omega mode, which allowed T-1778 to track her twin to this universe. T-1778 lead her team of villains including Tsar a Soviet super soldier and pilots a massive mech, Electron a electric based villain, RedBack, a Meta human with the powers of a spider, and Seismic Wave, into the Time Warp. While helping the Bat Family take down scarecrow, Neo-Batman ran into Crashbug, Max Gibbon's daughter who became a villain, following an infection from Spade's nano-bots. "I'm Batman!!" Category:Batman